


Contentment

by Jenndude5



Series: Darcy's Misadventure [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Darcy, Cat!Darcy, Feather Toy, Gen, Ominous Laughter, The Red Dot, box - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenndude5/pseuds/Jenndude5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a gift for Darcy-Kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

Darcy was, to say the least, content.

She was entirely happy with how her life was going, even with the ‘cat’ business, or maybe even because of it, either way she was glad.

She had great friends, her grades couldn’t have been better with how little she studied, she had almost unlimited access to Avengers Tower, and said Super Hero Boy Band had warmed up to Darcy enough that they actually hung out with her!

Like right now, though ‘hung out’ is a relative term. It was more like Tony had a laser pointer and Thor had a feather toy and Darcy was running around, going crazy trying to decide which one to attack first, while everyone else either laughed at or ignored their antics.

She paused in her mad dash at the colorful feathered fiend. Panting she regrouped her thoughts, backing herself up against one side of the entertainment center, deep in the shadows so has not to give her position away to her prey.

(She knew, intellectually, that the Red Dot and Not a Bird weren’t alive and that the people controlling them could see her. Really, she did, but this felt right and she was having fun so suck it)

The Red Dot got closer, moving slowly toward her in a vague zigzag pattern.

Darcy chittered at it, crouching lower, body tensing.

_‘A little closer…’_

She repositioned her hind legs, then… pounced!

_‘Your time has come, Dot!’_

“Darcy-Kitty!”

Surprised, Darcy’s fumbled her landing. The Red Dot scurried away untouched.

The feline watched it mournfully for a few seconds then turned her glare towards the one who had shouted.

Hawkeye grinned unapologetically, hands behind his back. Darcy growled, causing his grin to widen.

“I got you something!” He sang, rocking back on his heels. At the promise of something new Darcy forgot all about the failed kill, perking up and prancing over to see her gift.

“Clint,” Widow warned from her spot on the couch (Darcy was pretty sure she was texting Pepper), giving him a pointed look.

“It’s nothing bad!” Clint defended, then looked down at the cat with a strange glint in his eyes, “She’ll love it.”

Well that wasn’t ominous, or anything.

Not that it mattered, Darcy was curious, and she was pretty sure Hawkeye wouldn’t hurt/kill her via present.

Without further ado, he removed his hands from his back, placing a medium sized box on the ground, still grinning like loon in excitement.

There was probably more conversation around her, but Darcy ignored it and took a hesitant step toward the container. There was nothing special about it; it was just a plain box.

_‘Hmmm…’_

Stretching out a paw, Darcy patted the box quickly, then darted back behind the couch. Peeking out when nothing happened, she slowly crawled back over, ignoring the stares she was probably getting.

Finally deciding that nothing was going to jump out at her, Darcy nosed the lid up and off. Sticking her head inside, she was hit by confusion.

It was just a box full of grass…

Sticking her paw in, she dumped the box over, covering the floor in dead greenery. She batted at it a little.

What was she supposed to do with this?

Deeming it useless, Darcy instead chose to focus on the box, walking around it and sticking her head inside. This could be fun, she supposed.

She took a few steps back, remembering a video she had seen while Fury watching. She got a nice foot hold on the rug, wagged her but a little for show, and then darted forward strait inside the cardboard container. It flipped with the momentum back onto its bottom, grass going airborne.

There was silence…

Darcy chittered happily, sticking her head out and looked around for the lid. Finding it where she had left it, she used her cat flexibility to reach out and still be halfway in the box, it took a few tries but she eventually was able to snatch the cover and drag it back over, successfully incasing herself in darkness.

Deciding to take a nap, the last thing she heard was Clint saying something about ‘the catnip being the gift’ and ‘why does everyone always just play with the box?’

Or, at least it would have been the last thing she heard, had the world not exploded in sound.

Darcy felt the ground shake, and she quickly tried to cover her ears at the loud sirens and the shouts of the towers other occupants.

Before she could even think about getting out of the box she was consumed by a bright light-

-Then it was dark.

**-Line-**

It was over as fast as it had started.

“Everyone okay?” Steve asked as he shakily stood up, looking around at his team.

“I’m good,” Stark grunted from his place on the ground, “Was that an earthquake?”

“Sure felt like it,” Clint confirmed, him and Natasha still standing, Bruce nodded his agreement.

“Where is Lady Darcy?” Thor suddenly demanded, holding the lid from the overturned box. Tony finally standing, walked over and swung an arm around him, “Don’t sweat it, big guy. Hey, J? Where’d Darcy-Cat run off to?”

There was a pause.

_“…I am not picking up any of her bio readings in the tower, Sir.”_

The silence that followed was deafening. Clint summed up what they were all thinking:

“Oh shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because it’s time I moved my plan (*ominous laughter*) along, or else it might never get done. 
> 
> People have been saying my stories are short, I’ve mentioned this on ‘Clueing’ and on ‘The Small Things, Really' but I’m not arrogant enough to think you all read everything I write, so I’ll say it here; My stories are short by design. I have a bad habit of coming up with monster fics that might never get completed, so instead of getting peoples hopes up and writing myself into a corner, I write one-shots and drabbles and, soon, short multi-chapter fics.


End file.
